User blog:DevonAndersen/Jennette and Nathan AKCA's Coverage
You guys noticed I posted a lot of Jennette and Nathan photos at the AKCA's. Well here's my little video posting flurry and my favorite quotes from the Jathan Video Gallery page. Video:Stars of iCarly Nathan Kress & Jennette McCurdy at the 2011 Nick KCA's|Pre-Aussie KCA's interview Video:Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards|Nathan and Jennette AKCA's Orange Carpet Video:Cody Simpson|Nathan slimes Jennette at the end Video:Australian KCAS 2011 - Nathan Kress, Jennette McCurdy and CM Punk|Australian KCAS 2011 - Nathan Kress, Jennette McCurdy and CM Punk After Show Video:Australian KCAS 2011- Jennette McCurdy Answers Fan Questions|Jennette mentions How to get her hairstyle, Nathan's quiff and his red carpet pose Video:Australian KCAS 2011- Nathan Kress Answers Fan Questions|Nathan talks spending time with Jennette and the rest of the iCarly cast Video:Australian KCAS 2011 - Nathan Kress and Jennette McCurdy on the Orange Carpet|More of Nathan and Jennette AKCA Orange Carpet Video:Jennette McCurdy & Nathan Kress - Australian Kids Choice Awards 2011|Jennette McCurdy & Nathan Kress - Australian Kids Choice Awards 2011 Nathan: Slime flies when you're havin' fun, Jennette: We're dishin' it out and we're far from done. I said, Nathan: We got this awkwardly oversized remote, Jennette: I'm lovin' it more than i love a gravy boat. Nathan: you've been the best crowd we've ever seen, Jennette: i laughed so much guess what?! i burst my spleen Nathan Kress & Jennette McCurdy AKCA's rap nathan: oh my goodness, jennette- jennette: what? nathan: i just gotta say though, i'm glad we're down here and not up there. jennette: why? nathan: cause one of the baddest baddies is making it's way onstage right now. jennette: no, no i could take him. nathan: no you couldn't. jennette: have you seen my pythons? i'm good with the, with the free weights. nathan: you're not sam right now you're jennette. “This is unreal! Wow, uh I feel really obligated to say something funny… I did just pop out of a taco though so hopefully that will suffice. Um, thank you so much to Dan Schneider for being a creative genius and one of my best friends! Um, thank you to our incredible writers for writing hilarious jokes! To my crew and cast mates! The lovely shelia, Miranda and the uh unruly blokes, Nathan and Jerry and Noah! Um, thank you to Seema and Paula and everybody at Nickelodeon! To my mom for being, my biggest inspiration and for teaching me to find the humor in all things, and to THE FANS! This award goes to anybody who has ever chortled, chuckled or giggled or laughed or guffawed at me, I thank you so much! Um, if I was able to give you laughs then thats the greatest thing in the world because laughters the best sound I have ever heard. Uh, thank you guys! Thank you Australia for your kindness and your hospitality and your accents! AUSTRALIA! WOOOOO! WOOOO! WOOOOO! WOOOOOO!” — Jennette McCurdy’s LOL award acceptance speech Funny Moments Nathan sliming Jennette, when they slimed the audience. Jennette complimenting Nathan's hair twice. And the hottest guy hottie award moment where Nathan pretended to be appointed. Jennette gave him a pat on the shoulder. Category:Blog posts